Marth'a Clones
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Marth has two new people to worry about. Nothing bad is going to happen. No deaths. Don't worry! MArth has a clone. He has a younger self now. Please read and review! No insults.


Marth's Secret Clones  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. My characters are Maria and Trevor.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
A/N: Two new characters are discovered. Made them up.  
  
"Yay! Halloween is up! Halloween is up! Halloween is up! Halloween is up! Halloween is up! Halloween is up! Halloween is up! Halloween is up!" Ness yelled throughout the headquarters. He then bumped into Marth. "Oof!" "Hey, what's the rush? It's only 9 a.m." Marth said. "The house is decorated. Everyone has their costume. Except me of course. I don't want to be caught dead wearing a costume." "Costume! I have to put on my costume!" Ness then ran to his room. Marth sat on the couch and a fakes spider fell down on Marth's lap. Then Roy called from the stairs, "Sorry! Could you throw that back up?" Marth frustratedly through the spider back to Roy. The doorbell rang. Maria answered it. "Like, hello?" "Hello-a. I'm Wal Luigi." "And I'm-a Wario." "Like, come in! Like great costume Wario! How many pillows did it take to put inside you're shirt?" Maria asked. "None. This is natrual fat-a." Wario said and walked in. So did Wal Luigi.  
  
Maria saw Marth on the couch. (Oh, Maria is dressed up as a witch.) She snuck up behind him. "Hi Maria." Marth said not looking at her. "Like, how did you know I was, like, here?" Maria asked. "You think the reflection on the t.v. doesn't exist?" Maria ignored him. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" Maria asked. "Why, being myself is fine." Marth said. He then got up from the couch and went into his room. Roy walked in the cafeteria dressed up as Squall in Final Fantasy 8. Everyone was in their costumes eating their lunch. Roy sat beside Link. "Hi Link! Nice costume!" Link was dressed up as that blonde gut from N Sync. I think his name is Lance. "Thanks, Roy. Nice fake scar!" "It's a cut. not a scar. Let us never speak of it again." half-an-hour later people were just haning out in the cafeteria. Marth then walked in. "Why aren't you in you're costume-a?" Luigi asked. "I'm not wearing a costume! That's kid stuff." Marth said. "I'm forty and I'm dressed up as a marshmellow." Mario said.  
  
Marth sighed. Everyone started talking again. Ness, Nana, Popo and Kirby walked up to Marth. "Can you take us trick or treating, Marth? Please?" Nana asked him putting on her PUPPY DOG eyes. "Uh..." Marth looked at Nadia who wasn't dressed up as anything either. "Go!' Nadia whispered to Marth. "Uh, sure." Ness, Nana and Popo hugged each other. "Yay!" They then ran to the living room to play gamecube. Link and Roy laughed. "You-you are gonna take kids trick or treating?" Roy asked laughing. Nadia started to get annoyed. "MARTH CAN BE NICE YOU KNOW!!!!!" Nadia yelled throughout the cafeteria. Everyone stared at Nadia. Marth sunk into his chair in embarrasment. "Uh, excuse me." Nadia walked into the hall then started to run to her room. Everyone laughed at Marth. Marth groaned. That night Marth took the kids trick or treating. Nadia came along. As they rang doorbell to doorbell their bags got more full. When they got home Marth and Nadia were exhausted. Nana, Popo, Ness and Kirby were eating all their candy.  
  
Nadia fell asleep on the couch. Marth got off the couch and went to his room. An arrow shot through his window and hit his chest plate. "What?" Marth then noticed the letter had a note. Marth read aloud since no one was there. "Meet me in the ally in the morning." Marth was curious. He tried to find out who wrote the letter at his desk. He then fell asleep. In the morning he got dressed and went to the cafeteria. "Hi, Marth." Roy greeted happily. Marth looked at the cafeteria clock. "Gotta go." Marth turned around and left. Nadia and Zelda decided to follow quietly. When they were following Marth, Zelda stepped on a twig on the ground. Marth stopped in his tracks. Zelda and Nadia stood silently in shock. Marth then continued and reached the ally. Someone stood in the shadow.  
  
"I've been waiting, Marth." A voice said. Marth stared at the figure in the shadow. The figure came out of the shadows. "Why, Marth, you're wearing somethig different! I'm Mark. Where's Falchion?" Mark asked. "Uh, at the headquarters." Marth said. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Nadia asked. "Why, Nadia! I told you my name, Mark. But I'm Marth's clone! Just like Roy's clone, Ryo. Well, Ryo designed me." Mark said. Mark was a character that looked like Marth wearing his red suit. His hair was black and his eyes were brown. "Well, uh, welcome to my world?" Marth said. "Oh, I'm not done! Meet you're minature self, Marth." Then an aged 12 Marth stepped out of the shadow. "Oh great, a young Link and now a young Marth." Zelda said. Mark glanced at Zelda. "Young Link? Let's go to you're headquarters." Mark said. They then walked back to SSMB headquarters.  
  
------------------------------------  
Next chapter is going to be chaos. Sneak preview:  
  
Mark stuffed Marth in the broom closet and locked the door. Mark then changed into Marth's regular clothes. After, he threw Falchion out his window. He walked into the cafeteria. "Hello everyone." Mark said imitating Marth's voice. Young Marth was busy tormenting Link and Roy with Young Link. "Hi, Marth! Were having a big dance tonight. You better come." Zelda said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mark said in his head. "Perfect place to work my plan." He thought again. "I-I'll come, I'll come." Mark said aloud. "Why's you're hair black?" Ness asked. Mark snapped and his hair turned blue. "What are you talking about?" Mark asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was an example of his:power." Believe me, he has much stronger poweres awaiting in the next chapter. Please review! 


End file.
